Seeing You Again
by Aqua-panda
Summary: Hiro never thought he would meet Tadashi like this. Oneshot because I'm lazy sorry.


**A/N Angst just because**

He could feel everything fade around him. It was a rush as the wind whipped around him and he looked up to see his friends rushing to save him. Baymax is rushing to him, his thrusters at full blast as he stretched out his vinyl arm. The distance just continued to increase.

Hiro gazed around his surroundings as the thoughts entered his mind slowly. They were chasing a villain robbing a bank. His boots malfunctioned and lost its magnetism with Baymax's back. He's falling.

He felt no sensation except the wind hitting his back hard. The fear held his chest tightly as though an elephant was sitting on it. His vision started to blacken, dots and specks claiming his sight and he could barely make out Baymax's red armour. He could barely hear his friends calling out to him as they tried to rush to him.

"Hiro! Grab Baymax's hand!"

"You'll be alright little man!"

"Woman up, Hiro! You can do this!"

"Hiro! Please!"

He dazedly stretched out his arm further, trying to feel Baymax's comforting arm. His mind felt like it was submerged in water, his thoughts became clouded and his brown eyes glazed. He stared drunkenly at Baymax as the robot dashed down to him, as quickly as possible to save Hiro from meeting the asphalt pavement. All of a sudden, the sixteen year old released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding on as his vision completely darkens and his hearing collapsed.

The wind was all he felt, as if it was attempting to push him up to Baymax, as he felt his grasp on his subconscious give way and his eyes fluttered shut.

 _ **Tadashi..**_

The image of his brother flashed through his mind as the darkness consumed him.

He could feel his throat open up as he sat up, gasping for air. The weight on his chest quickly disappearing as he breathed in and out deeply, eyes closed as he chanted in his head.

 **Breathe in, breathe out.**

"You knucklehead!" Hiro's eyes snapped open as a familiar voice registered into his brain. A voice he never thought he would hear again as he is met with the sight of his older brother. He didn't think he would ever see his brother angry again. Looks like I'm wrong, Hiro thought to himself as a frown tugged on his brother's lips.

"What were you thinking?!" Tadashi yelled at him, walking to Hiro who stared at his brother dazedly, "First illegal bot fights, now superheroes! You're always endangering yourself!" His yells don't register into Hiro's brain as he continues to look at the image of his brother.

No, he could feel his chest grow heavy, no Tadashi..

 ** _He's gone.._**

"Tadashi.." he dared to whispered, hoping this illusion won't be broken, hoping his words don't destroy whatever cruel fantasy this was. He was seeing his supposedly dead brother and he could feel the memories come and flood him. Sweeping his mind and whatever logic he had away.

"Hiro," Tadashi's ablazed eyes softened as he saw his brother's eyes shine with tears. Hiro could feel a sob escaping from his throat as he shook his head, running his fingers through his wild mane hair.

"Is that you, Nii-san?" his voice so soft, so afraid, that this is just a dream, and if he were to wake up at any moment he wouldn't know what to do. He peered at the older man as he nodded.

"Yes," Tadashi smiled at his brother, "it's me, little brother-" and the next thing he knew he was engulfed into a tight hug. Hiro rubbed his face against his brother's blazer, the tears streaming down his face, dampening the fabric.

"I missed you," he gulped through the sobs, "I missed you so _**freaking**_ much, big brother!" Tadashi hugged his younger sibling, just as tight, trying to remember his form and the last time they had hugged. He could feel his heart being ripped open as he witnessed the grief and sadness he had cast upon his brother.

"W-why," Hiro asked, peering from his bangs at his brother's brown eyes, "why are you here? Why am I here?" Tadashi placed his arms on Hiro's shoulders, squeezing them and gave him a smile.

"Hiro.." his deep voice resonating within Hiro's heart as the pain is evident in Tadashi's voice. His heart squeezed. Tadashi wiped the tears streaming down Hiro's flushed cheeks as he stared at his brother. Seeing him all grown up. I'm so proud of you, Hiro, Tadashi thought as he could feel the tears build up, so very proud.

"I'm not letting you through," Tadashi said firmly as the tears glistened at the corners of his eyes, "you're at the bridge between life and the afterlife. And I'm not letting you through." Hiro's mind rushed back to the fall he had as Tadashi's words sunk in.

I'm not dead. Hiro blinked.

I'm not dead yet.

"No," the younger Hamada yelled out, "no, Tadashi please, I need you. It's been so hard without you. I've missed you so much." He stared at his brother, desperation in his voice.

 **After seeing you, I don't know how I can go on without you.**

"Hiro, you have such a long, happy and healthy life ahead of you," Tadashi shook his head at his brother's stubbornness, "the world needs you and your geniusness. I'll be fine." His heart squeezed tightly at the befallen look written on his brother's face.

"T-tadashi," Hiro's voice wavering as he reached out to hug his older brother, the hug he regretted not giving before his brother went into the fire, "you never deserved to die. You were the one who had meant to live a long and happy live. Callaghan was-"

"I know," Tadashi's voice cracked as his arms wrapped around his brother's shaking figure, "I've been watching you, Hiro, you and everyone. I always will. And I'm so proud of you, little brother. So proud." Hiro closed his eyes tightly, the tears never stopping as his brother held him tight.

"I-I'm proud of you too, big bro," Hiro moved away, just enough to look at his brother's face, memorising all of his features and enjoying the warmth that radiated of him, as though it were a sign that he was still alive, "I'm proud that you're my brother. You've always been my hero and now we are trying to help everyone. Just like what you wanted."

Tadashi grinned at this, as a tear slipped down his face, "you guys are all knuckleheads. Risking your lives like that." Hiro rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh, like you didn't either," the younger brother punched his brother's shoulder lightly to which his brother chuckled. Hiro's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of his fist. His hand was fading.

"Tadashi, what's happening?!" Hiro's eyes darted from his arms and to his legs that were disappearing. His brother felt a sad smile forming on his lips.

"You're going back," The older Hamada said, brushing Hiro's hair out of his eyes, "I hope I don't see you here too soon, little brother."

"N-no!" Hiro could feel his heart wrench as the thought of not seeing his brother again washed through his mind. He couldn't-he needed more time to catch up. He needed more time to say everything he felt, how grateful he was that his brother was always there for him, taking care of him, dragging him to SFIT and how he was sorry for all those times he acted like a jerk. Going to all those illegal bot fights and being stubborn.

"Tadashi, no! I need more time! I need to tell you everything, on how I never thanked you and how I was such an awful brother-" he was cut off as his brother's arms wrapped around him one last time. The place where he truly felt safe and at home. Warmth enveloped his body as fresh tears sprung to his eyes. Tadashi will always be home to him.

"I know, Hiro, you don't need to tell me," Tadashi whispered as the tears he had been holding back started to spill, rolling down his cheeks, "I love you, little brother. So very much." Hiro gripped onto Tadashi's arms hard, the feeling of his brother engraved into his mind as his body wracked with fits of sobs and tears.

"I love you too, Tadashi. Thank you for being the best brother I could have ever asked for."

And with that sentence, the two brothers were separated as Hiro faded away from Tadashi's arms.

"I think he's waking up."

Hiro blinked, the bright light momentarily blinding him as he attempted to lift his arm to shield himself from the light. His head felt like cotton as it was supported by a pillow. He realised he was lying on some sort of bed. A hand gently wrapped around his arm, placing it down beside him.

His vision recovering, he turned to the side slightly, realising the owner of the hand was Honey Lemon. She smiled apologetically.

"No sudden movements, Hiro, that was what the doctor advised. Your body is still probably in shock." She explained as Gogo brought over a cup of water with a straw in it.

"Sip," Gogo said, more of commanded, holding the cup to Hiro's chin, to which Hiro complied realising his mouth was dry and lips were chapped. After releasing the straw from his lips, he turned to the group.

"What happened?" his voice coming out, sounding dry and hoarse even after the water.

"You were falling," Wasabi explained, "at a very fast rate and you passed out in mid air." Fred jumped in.

"But then Baymax saved the day and just pushed out enough to grab your hand and put you back on his back, it was a total epic and heroic moment!" Fred exclaimed with rapid arm gestures to which Gogo facepalmed.

"Then we rushed you to the hospital as you were unconscious for a very long time. Aunt Cass closed up the cafe and rushed here. She's just gone out to use the bathroom, otherwise she's been here the whole time." The blonde haired girl explained as she patted Hiro's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, little man?" Wasabi asked as he organised the flowers in the vase on Hiro's bedside table, "Dizzy? Nauseous?" Hiro groaned as a sharp pain entered his head.

"My head just hurts," he blinked a few times, the pain slightly elevating.

"Get a lot of rest," Gogo advised, popping her gum as her eyes narrowed. The words clearly seen, **I mean it.** Hiro nodded at this, not wanting to fight against Gogo out of all people.

"Wait, what about the robber?" the boy's eyes widening as his mind tracks back to the chase. Honey Lemon smiled at this and Gogo shook her head.

"Seriously? it's just one measly robber, we'll get him next time," Gogo scoffed and her sharp eyes softened, "you are the priority, Hiro. San Fransokyo can wait." Hiro smiled at this as the door to the room suddenly flung upon, Aunt Cass running in.

"Oh Hiro," the wavy haired lady engulfed him into a hug, smelling of warm pastries and sugars, "are you okay? Headache? I brought some nightwear and your toothbrush. The doctor thinks you should stay the night. I was so worried!" She moved away from her nephew just enough to take in his features, to ensure he was fine. Hiro could see the worry reflect off his aunt's eyes as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm fine, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, hugging his aunt tight to which his aunt embraced him just as tight. And he was fine.

Tadashi will always be here, Hiro smiled as he looked at his friends who smiled as well, every step of the way.

 **A/N: Just working on some angst. Sorry for feels guys.**


End file.
